Road Trip to Hades
by Anime-Rosalie
Summary: Sequel to The Last Olympian: The Alternate Ending. When Percy and the gang get kicked out of camp due to antics of two particular demigods, they are sent on a mission to rescue Luke from the darkest depths of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Road trip to Hades

A/N: I'm back with a sequel to 'The Last Olympian: the Alternate Ending'! Please read that one first (otherwise this one won't make sense). FYI: Ari and Sy will be causing loads of trouble.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sylar, PJO or anything reasonably well known. I do own the plot.

Chapter 1: We get kicked out of camp

3rd person POV

"Sy, can we please leave this camp." Arianna Chase begged.

"We will, as soon as we wreak enough havoc to force them to give us a quest or kick us out." Sylar explained for the umpteenth time.

"Why can't we sneak out?" Arianna whined.

"As I said, it is way more fun to get kicked out of a place than to sneak out." Sylar rubbed his temples, where his never ending headache was.

"Fine, what's the prank tonight?" Arianna asked, all of her pouting non-existent.

"We're going to TP the Ares Cabin and put a big gift tag on it." Sylar grinned evilly.

Both teenage immortals grabbed their giant slingshot, composed of two sticks and a giant rubber band (like the ones they use for physical therapy), several packages of cheap toilet paper, silly string, raw eggs, 100% natural maple syrup, super glue, and silicon caulking. They planted their slingshot behind the Ares Cabin.

"You ready Sy?" Arianna asked excitedly.

"Did you even have to ask?" Sylar grinned.

Arianna took the super glue and caulking and went to each window and super glued it shut then she used the caulking to seal the other sides of the windows.

'_It's a good think that these windows are made out of tempered glass.'_ Arianna thought.

Arianna went to the door and super glued all four edges to the door frame. She filled in the rest of the cracks with the caulk.

'_I'd better glue the hinges too.'_ So Arianna applied the rest of the super glue to the hinges. She returned to Sylar; who was soaking the toilet paper in the maple syrup.

"Ari, did you seal the door and windows?"

Arianna snorted, "Of course I did, I even glued the hinges shut. OK, boss what's phase two?"

Sylar chuckled, "We fling these-" he indicated the maple syrup covered toilet paper "-at the cabin."

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Arianna mock-saluted him.

The two proceeded to load the slingshot, or as they christened it- _Psycho Slinger._

"Fire in the hole!" Sylar shouted.

"THREE, TWO, ONE FIRE!" Arianna released the Psycho Slinger.

The roll of toilet paper landed on the roof. It hit the roof with a splat.

"It's a good thing we're doing this in the dead of night." Arianna stated.

"It's a good thing that they're heavy sleepers." Sylar pointed out.

The two of them reloaded the Psycho Slinger until they were out of toilet paper.

"We're out of toilet paper, so what's phase three?" Arianna asked excitedly.

"Egging," Sylar replied. "This is the phase that we're most likely going to get caught, so we have to be quiet."

"I know that Sy,"

Arianna grabbed several eggs and began pelting them at the cabin. Sylar quickly joined her and threw his eggs higher and harder. They were soon out of eggs.

"Can I please do phase four?" Arianna begged.

"But you don't know what it is yet." Sylar smirked.

"What is it?" Arianna gave Sylar her best puppy dog face.

"It's in two parts."

Arianna nodded excitedly.

"Part one: we leave our signature…in silly string. Part two: we set up the extra syrup to dump on whoever tries to break in or out."

"Which part do you want?" Sylar asked politely.

"The silly string one," Arianna whispered.

Sylar handed Arianna the silly string. She took off with it to write on the wall. Meanwhile, Sylar grabbed the bucket of syrup and rigged it to fall as soon as the door was opened. The pair met up behind the cabin.

"So Ari, what'd you write."

"I can't tell Sy, it's a secret." Arianna put a finger to her lips.

"Fine, I guess I'll find out soon enough."

The pair walked back to their respective cabins; both waiting for the morning.

*The next morning*

"I wonder how long it'll take them to figure it out." Arianna whispered to Sylar the next morning.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Sylar whispered back.

"What did the two of you do this time?" Nico asked his brother.

"You'll see,"

When all the cabins gathered (except Ares of course) for breakfast, Chiron called for their attention.

"Campers, have any of you seen the Ares Campers today?"

"No, but you should see their cabin!" One of the Stoll brothers called.

"What exactly does the cabin look like?" Chiron asked.

"Terribly awesome!" The other Stoll brother shouted.

Nico, who happened to be listening to the conversation, shot Arianna and Sylar a look. It clearly said 'what did you do?'

"I would like for you all to wait here while I check the Ares Cabin out." Chiron called over the chatter before trotting off to the cabin.

Naturally, most of the campers followed Chiron the centaur to the Ares Cabin.

"Their startled gasps of surprise are music to my ears." Arianna whispered to Sylar.

Sylar snickered and waited for the other shoe to fall.

"Everyone please stand back. I am going to breakdown the door."

Everyone who was there backed up uneasily, except for Sylar and Arianna. Chiron reared up on his front legs and tried to kick the door in. The door imploded and some of the shrapnel stuck to Chiron's hooves. As soon as Chiron crossed the threshold of the cabin, a bucket of maple syrup with toilet paper scraps dumped on him.

"Whoever did this will be kicked out of here!" Chiron shouted angrily.

Sylar and Arianna shared a grin

"Ch-Chiron? I think I know who did this." A timid whisper came from an Apollo girl.

"Please tell us, Karina." Chiron said softly, the anger was still evident in his voice though.

The girl, Karina shivered and pointed to one of the walls of the cabin. Chiron (and the crowd) walked over to the wall where Karina pointed.

Chiron blanched, "Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Arianna Chase, Sylar Grey, and Nico DiAngelo, could you all come here please?"

The six mentioned stepped forward to meet Chiron's angry gaze.

"Could you please tell me what the meaning of all of this is?" He indicated the vandalized cabin.

"What do you mean Chiron? We only found out this morn—" Annabeth broke off when she saw the note written in silly string.

The note said:

WE ARE TIRED OF TAKING ALL OF YOUR CRAP.

YOU MAKE US SICK.

QUIT PICKING ON US.

WE STRONGLY DISLIKE YOU.

REMEMBER: NO LEAVE NO REPRIEVE!

LOVE FROM,

PERCY, ANNABETH, THALIA, ARIANNA, SYLAR AND NICO.

The strangest thing about the note, other than the forthcoming of the vandals, was the fact that it looked like it was written by multiple authors. Even weirder was the fact that each line looked like it was written in one of the vandals' own hand writing.

"Alright, all of you miscreants, to the Big House!" Chiron commanded.

The 'miscreants' followed Chiron up to the Big House. No one noticed the smirks passed between Sylar and Arianna. Once they entered, they noticed Mr. D AKA Dionysius, god of wine, and Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, sitting at the ping-pong table.

"Uh-oh," Percy whispered.

"Chiron informed us that some vandalism happened to the Ares Cabin. Would you care to explain your reasoning behind what you did?" Artemis asked calmly.

"Well, as our note clearly states, we want out of here. If you choose to be stubborn about it, we'll do something even worse to the point of you expelling us from camp forever." Sylar stated.

"Fine, where do you wish to go?" Chiron asked sullenly.

Sylar and Arianna looked at each other and responded at the same time, "Road trip."

"WHAT! YOU THINK THAT YOU LOT CAN WALK IN HERE AND SCHMOOZE UP TO CHIRON AND GET AWAY WITH OUT PUNISHMENT? WELL I THINK NOT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INDIGNANTY!" Mr. D shouted. Incidentally, it was the most the campers had ever heard him speak with any form of emotion.

"Well think about it Mr. D, on our road trip we would be fighting off the remainder of Kronos' Army and there's a high chance of injury, or even death." Arianna pointed out.

"I will agree with Dionysius that your prank was intolerable, but to send a group of half-bloods around the country chasing and destroying the remnants of Kronos' army is in fact a wonderful thing. You all—including my lieutenant—have my permission to leave camp and search for monsters." Artemis declared.

"Well as long as it's for a good cause, you have my permission." Chiron sighed.

"As long as there's a chance that you could die, I say go for it. I'll punish you when you get back." Dionysius grunted.

"Okay then, give us and hour and we'll be out of your hair." Arianna said cheerily.

"Okay, we'll meet at Thalia's Tree at eleven thirty. If you don't Ari and I will come looking for you." Sylar commanded.

The group raced off to their cabins to prepare for a long road trip. At exactly eleven thirty, they met Sylar and Arianna at Thalia's tree.

"Are ya'll ready?" Arianna asked.

The group nodded and passed through the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

Sylar turned to face the group. "Okay now they can't see or hear us, and that includes the gods. Any questions?"

"Why'd you guys want to get kicked out of camp?" Annabeth asked.

"That my dear, is THE question. We wanted out so we could go on vacation!" Sylar said emphatically.

"Okay, that's only part of the reason. We're going to Hades to save Luke!" Arianna declared.

A/N: All right folks, this marks the first chapter of Road Trip to Hades. Hope you all enjoyed the wonderful craziness of our favorite psychos.

-A. Rosalie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I had Homecoming last weekend, so I didn't get a chance to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sylar. I do own the plot.

"_Okay, that's only part of the reason. We're going to Hades to save Luke!" Arianna declared._

Chapter 2

"Oh"

"My"

"Gods"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Thalia exclaimed profusely.

"Not a problem Thalia, we've been planning this for a while." Sylar dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Why didn't you tell us what you were planning? We could have helped ya know." Nico asked, hurt.

Sylar put an arm around his little brother, "Well as fun as it would be to include you in our plans, we didn't think that you lot wouldn't have had the guts to do what we did."

"What exactly did you do?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"Well, we dyed Chiron pink,"

"We super glued the Stoll Brothers together,"

"We dyed the Aphrodite girls' hair neon green,"

"You guys did all of that and didn't get expelled?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Well we never left our names on any of our pranks—" Arianna admitted.

"Except for the last one though," Sylar added.

"—so we never got caught." Arianna finished.

"You're right, we wouldn't have helped you." Percy shook his head.

"So, how are we gonna get to Hades?" Thalia asked cheerily.

Sylar and Arianna exchanged a look, "We're going to take Ari's fan for now, well at least 'til we get to Manhattan."

"Okay, let's go!" Thalia shouted.

Everyone stared at her in shock. The last time Thalia had ridden Arianna's fan had been when they were going to Olympus. During that trip Thalia had sworn profusely and screamed loud enough to be heard by the gods in New Jersey. She'd also sworn that she would never get on Arianna's fan ever again.

Arianna pulled out her fan and the group got onto it.

"All right we're off!"

A/N: OK, I know this is a short chapter, but it was either a really short chapter or a really long one that takes another week for an update. Please review.

-A. Rosalie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey here's another chapter for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sylar. I do own the plot.

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We landed in Manhattan at noon.

"Alright, everybody off!" Arianna commanded.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"Morganna's," Sylar replied.

'Of course,' I thought. We all remembered Morganna the six year old immortal thief. Morganna runs a place called the Thieves' Outlet, which is a place where people in need can get supplies.

We briskly walked down the alley that led to the Thieves' Outlet. Sylar again motioned for us to be silent as he approached the hidden door.

"Who goes there?" A voice I now recognized as Morganna's asked.

"Sy, Ari and friends," Sylar replied.

"Enter," The door swung open to admit us.

"Hello Morganna," Arianna greeted.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so quickly." Morganna said.

"Well it was easier to get out of camp than we thought." Sylar replied.

"Good. Now what is it that you need?" Morganna asked.

"Transportation that's good for long distance travel,"

"That's it? I guess I'll contact Arte and start a portal." Morganna walked into another room.

"What does she mean by 'portal?" I asked nervously.

"Exactly what I said," Morganna had returned carrying a vial full of a silvery liquid.

"I'm so not drinking that." Nico said, disgusted.

"This potion isn't made for drinking boy. It's for portal casting." Morganna said coldly.

She proceeded to pick a small silver wand like object up from a small table. She dipped the wand into the liquid and began to draw runes on the floor while she chanted in a language older than Ancient Greek. I recognized the language as the language of magic the Circe had spoken while she was weaving. The runes looked like a combination of Ancient Greek, Egyptian Hieroglyphs, and a different written language that I couldn't identify.

"Doolbu oyevig lliw iand eriseds traeh rouereh wsuekat" Morganna completed the ritual and a silver vortex began to form.

She pulled a silver knife from her pocket and slashed her palm, which allowed her blood to flow into the growing vortex of silver, which turned the vortex a pale blue.

"Okay, it's ready for use." Sylar and Arianna stepped into the portal holding hands. They disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"You two next," Morganna ordered.

Thalia and Nico grasped hands—just as Sylar and Arianna had done and stepped into the blue light.

"Don't go into the light Luke." I said. Thalia glared at me as she vanished into thin air.

"Okay you two, grasp hands and step into the light." I had been too absorbed in my thoughts to realize that Morganna had said this to Thalia and Nico as well.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain," Annabeth held out her hand for me to take.

I took it and together we stepped into the portal.

A/N: See if you can figure out what Morganna's spell was. Please review.

-A. Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay next chapter (finally)!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

_I took it and together we stepped into the portal._

Chapter 4

Percy POV

It felt like I was being drug through a tight hose. In retrospect, I also felt like all my atoms were being smashed together. I could still feel Annabeth's hand in my own as we traveled through the space-time continuum. Finally, the tightening/atom smashing feeling stopped and Annabeth and I exited the portal.

"Finally, took you long enough." Morganna complained.

"What'd you mean? We just left!" I asked, puzzled.

"Clearly you didn't focus on us then did you?" Arianna snapped.

"No one told me to anything of the sort!" I said emphatically.

"Actually I did, but you weren't paying attention." Morganna pointed out.

"Could ya stop it with the racquet? A genius can not work in conditions like this!" A boy called from the door way.

"Arte!" Sylar, Morganna and Arianna shrieked as they ran over and tackled "Arte" with a hug attack.

Arte turned out to be a black haired fourteen years old.

"So I heard it from Morganna that you people need a cross country ride."

"You heard right Arte." Arianna said with a cheeky grin.

"For the rest of you who don't know me, I'm Artemis Fowl." Arte said.

"Isn't Artemis a girl's name?" Thalia asked.

"It usually is." Arte grumbled. "Let's get you your ride so you can be on your way."

Arte led the group to a huge garage that contained a blue Greyhound-style bus.

"All aboard!"

We climbed onto the blue bus. The bus looked like any other bus, with the exception of everything after the six seats on each side. On the left side of the bus it had a large bathroom and a kitchen. On the back wall there was a plasma TV equipped with a Play Station 2, DVD player, and an awesome stereo system. The entertainment area also had bean bags and swinging chairs that were attached to the roof of the bus. The right side of the bus had a dinette and couch.

"Aren't those a health risk?" Annabeth pointed to the swinging chairs attached to the ceiling.

"Not with the tech I've installed to this bus. Those chairs have an auto lock feature that allows them to retract into the ceiling while the bus is moving." Arte said with a smirk.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Percy asked.

"If you've noticed, the bus has traditional bus style seats for the first six rows back. On the left hand side there is the kitchen and bathroom, and on the right side there's a dinette and a couch. The couch and the dinette make a bed. Now with the first six seats they have a 'sleep mode' which allows—never mind I'll just show you."

Arte pushed a button on the dash board and two curtains dropped down around the six seats, one on each side. I pushed aside a curtain and I saw that the seats had folded flat to make a comfortable bed.

"Does that answer your question young sir?" Arte asked, a grin adorning his young face.

"Uh yeah I guess it does." Percy replied sheepishly.

"Come Morganna, let's go." Artemis led Morganna off the bus.

"Okay everybody, get into a seat and we'll be off." Sylar ordered.

I sat in the third seat on the left and Annabeth soon joined me. Thalia and Nico sat in the very back on opposite sides. Sylar and Arianna crowded onto the driver's seat which at closer inspection was the length of a regular seat instead of half a seat.

"So, where are we going?" Thalia asked excitedly.

Sylar and Arianna exchanged a look, "Washington D.C."

A/N: OK, I don't own Artemis Fowl, either. However, I got the idea of bringing Artemis Fowl in from IHeartTheEnvironment. Anyways, please review.

-A. Rosalie


End file.
